I Don't Love You
by preciousboys
Summary: Jasper has not seen Octavia in two years since arriving at Mt. Weather. Now after abandoning Mt. Weather to a safer haven with his new girlfriend, he encounters Octavia once more for the very last time. *Warning extreme lemon/ mature content*


"Bravery is always rewarded," was one of the few things that had always stuck with Jasper Jordan. It was now that he hadn't seen Octavia almost two years now. He had moved on with Maya, now that they had found a safe haven on the radioactive earth after Mt. Weather. The haven was bordered and secured so no intruders could come in.  
>He was out one night up on the watch tower of his new home. He loved Maya and the actual feeling of being loved back felt amazing. But he had only kissed her so far. He was still a virgin and didn't bother to bring up the matters of sex to Maya, who hadn't brought it up either.<br>He noticed a strange light heading towards one of the gates. It was just one light though. He was sure it wasn't any kind of danger.  
>He climbed a ways down to the ground. Approaching the gate he noticed it had been forced open.<br>"Who there's?"  
>Out from the darkness came the figure. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Octavia Blake. She had changed drastically in her new grounder appearance. She was now a wild princess. Her skin was clean. Her hair wavier and loose around her shoulders. Tribal tattoos covered her head to toe.<br>"Jasper..." she smiled. "It's been forever."  
>It wasn't forever, but it did feel like forever.<br>"What are you doing here?" he responded almost coldly. Jasper had little forgiveness in his heart after she had decided to be with Lincoln and his tribe.  
>"I was actually looking for you."<br>"Me?"  
>"Mmm-hmm." she nodded approaching him. "We need closure. You and I."<br>"We don't need anything, Octavia. It's okay...you don't need to thank me anymore."  
>She shook her head laughing. "I'm getting married tomorrow. To Lincoln."<br>"Congrats." he really wanted to turn back around. Look away from that beautiful face he once worshiped in his dreams. It was all too much. Very hurtful. He was never the kind of guy she would ever fall in love with. He belonged with girls like Maya who resembled the kind of person he was.  
>"Goodbye then." he walked away to the ladder. She blocked his path.<br>"Let us talk. Please. Then I won't be in your way ever again."  
>He nodded, knowing she'd have it her way. "Okay."<br>"Can we talk up there?" she nodded at the tower. No one would bother them. There was a room there in the watch tower big enough for the two of them.  
>Once they made their way into the dark-blue room, Octavia locked the door behind them.<br>"So, what do you wanna talk about?"  
>"I know I broke your heart. Please believe me when I say that. Do you?"<br>"I do. But I don't care anymore. What's your point?"  
>"I also never thanked you properly."<br>He remembered the kiss. How she had thanked him with a mere three second lip lock. But to him at the time he was in heaven. In fact, he used to masturbate a lot to that kiss. Imagining that she had rewarded him with a much generous offer.  
>But just as he thought this she removed her coat, letting fall all around her feet. She was completely naked.<br>"What...what are you doing?"  
>"I'm going to fuck you." she tried to wrap her arms around him, but he jerked back.<br>"I have a girlfriend. I'm not some loser still waiting around for you."  
>"Oh, you have a girlfriend now. Have you fucked her yet?"<br>"I..." his face began to flush. "I...it's not your business."  
>"I can teach you tonight how to fuck a female good. You let me repay you for all those times of longing and I'll be on my way..."<br>"Stop." Jasper was now pinned against the wall. "I won't do this."  
>Octavia frowned. She reached down to her coat, then quickly pointed a spearhead towards his chest.<br>"We're going to fuck. You're going to like it. I'm not doing this just for you. I'm doing this for myself. I'll make peace with myself and my new gods. I can't marry with any burden upon me."  
>"Are you threatening me?"<br>"What does it look like? This is made from a similar spear that had plunged through your chest one fateful afternoon. Remember Jasper? I was there."  
>She had not only changed appearance-wise, but her whole motive and persona was transformed.<br>"Will you die or fuck me?"  
>He didn't understand why she was doing this. Was this something the tribe required before she got married? Go out and re-do wrongs? Whatever, Octavia felt was wrong to her? Even if it was why would she feel so bad about him? Jasper's fingers slightly trembled as he unbuttoned his pants. Octavia became impatient and forced him on his back over a soft blanket. She removed everything until he was naked too, smiling down at his hard-on resting against his navel.<br>"I don't want to cheat..." he said backing up into the wall.  
>"You aren't cheating. I'm raping you."<br>He took in the entire view of her. Octavia's nipples were hard. Her lips were wet, glistening in the moonlight, and her tan skin was so clear and perfect on her curvy body – she was just so unbelievable beautiful. Even after all this time. Jasper tried to relax against the wall Octavia's head now between his thighs. Her hand grasped his cock so hard it nearly made him shout out in pain. But the pain melted as her mouth engulfed his tip, her tongue swirling around it. Her mouth was able to encase his whole shaft. With tight lips around his cock she made one long stroke down to the base. She jacked him off for a moment as her other hand gently kneaded at his balls. Jasper whimpered with his eyes shut tight and his fingernails digging into the blanket beneath them. She sucked him again. Every few seconds she went faster her mouth never letting go.  
>"Stop...Oh...fuck...please, Octavia."<br>He sighed a breath of relief just as she sucked her lips away, making a popping sound effect as if she were sucking on lollipop. His cock was now red and glossy in her clasp. She traced the tip of his cock along her lower lip, pre-cum building up at the corner of her mouth.  
>"Here are my rules. You don't cum until I tell you to."<br>"Octavia...please...don't. Not like this..."  
>"Are you still a virgin?"<br>Jasper weakly nodded his heart still pounding from the blow-job.  
>"How cute. I'm honored to take your virginity, Jasp."<br>"No..." he shook his head. She forced him to rest back against the wall as she positioned her cunt over his tip.  
>"I want you to look at me as I let you in." she clenched her fingers into his jaw making his face only centimeters from hers.<br>He felt tremendous pressure tighten around his length. He was breathing heavy now. He swore he never felt anything so good in his life.  
>"Don't cum." she grabbed him by the throat. "Or I'll spear you elsewhere where you'll remember it the most."<br>She thrust against him once. He bit his lip feeling tortured and pleasured all at once. She thrust again this time Octavia, giving him a deep kiss on the mouth.  
>"You still love me don't you?"<br>"No..." he whispered. "I...I don't..."  
>"Don't cum." she warned again this time grinding into him a little faster. Her soft ass smacked against his thighs. He needed mercy.<br>"Stop!" he moaned. "I can't...hold it..."  
>She paused giving him a break. Jasper felt like his dick was going to explode any second.<br>Octavia left a trail of wet kisses from his neck down to his chest. She started to lick at his nipple, letting her spit run down his skinny stomach.  
>"Does it feel good?" she sucked on his other nipple.<br>Jasper nodded. Octavia removed herself from him, strands of her cum pulling from his sex.  
>She laid down before him with her legs spread wide open.<br>"Eat me out..."  
>"What?"<br>She impatiently grabbed his arm and positioned his head between her legs. "Lick until I say otherwise."  
>Jasper hesitated, knowing he had absolute no experience in pleasing a girl with oral. But he knew he had to focus on her clit and work his tongue hard – he had learned this from an ancient pornographic magazine he had found the other day in a nearby ruins. He closed his eyes and dove his mouth into her pussy-lips. She bucked beneath his exploring tongue, instantly responding to his touch. He wasn't sure what he was doing but he knew was doing it right so far. He liked the taste of her wetness - it was like sweetened water. He sucked at her clit greedily, making her legs jerk and her back arch. Octavia held onto the folds of his lush hair as she was about to cum. Finally, she squirted a thin stream of lubrication all over his face. Jasper pulled away, smearing it off with the back of his hand.<br>She breathed heavily and laughed to herself. "That was better than I expected...fuck..."  
>Jasper's erection was still throbbing now dripping with more pre-cum.<br>After a few minutes of recovering from her orgasm she crawled back to him. "Almost your turn now."  
>She laid back down and guided him on top of her. "Now fuck me however you like...but you still can't come until I say so."<br>Jasper placed his cock at her opening before plunging it as deep as he could into her slippery, tightness. She gazed at him as if she knew what he was thinking. He pounded into her thinking of all the memories of how she used to be. The girl the boys wanted. The girl the girls were envious of. They were two worlds of their own now crashing into one another. They could never be together emotionally. He knew that deep down inside even the first day he saw her on the ark at the masquerade party. He knew he'd never enter her heart. And so now she was apologizing in a way of letting him in physically. But Jasper didn't want an apology. He just wanted this to be over with and have his first orgasm from sexual intercourse.  
>Her breasts bounced with every thrust he made. He sucked on them for a moment, loving the way she whimpered at the move of his tongue and his plunging cock. He then traveled his fingertips down to her throbbing clit and rubbed against it furiously.<br>"Yeah...yeah...like that Jasp...uhn...fuck."  
>She came again all over his navel her cries getting louder. He couldn't hold it much longer.<br>"Say you l-love me." she managed to gasp. "And you can cum."  
>He was getting close, but didn't want to say it. He would never admit it again. "No...I don't..."<br>"Say it." she pushed the rest of herself up on her elbows and drove herself harder into him. "Say you love me and you always have. Remember? When you told me that back then? I looked at you like you were crazy-"  
>"That was...back...then..." Jasper now had tears forming in his eyes from the mix of torturous waiting and lost feelings in the past. He didn't love her. He didn't care if she killed him. So be it he thought.<br>"I don't fucking love you anymore!" he said nearly shouting.  
>Octavia gasped with astonishment as a hot stream of milky cum exploded into her womb. Jasper collapsed over her as his orgasm ruptured through him for another ten seconds. He cried out into the nape of her neck, his ejaculation seeming to never end for a moment. Finally, his cock was drained of all its seed and he lay there on top of her sweat trickling off his back, his breathing heavy, but slowing down. After a long while she spoke.<br>"Its okay now. We have our closure."  
>"You're not going to kill me?"<br>"No!" she laughed. "I just needed you to last as long as you could."  
>Jasper removed himself from her cunt and rested his exhausted body beside hers. She reached down to touch the sticky semen that was now pouring out of her pussy all over the blanket.<br>"Sorry, about your blanket." she shrugged. Jasper stared at her. She was gleaming with sweat with a satisfied look on her face. Not a worry in the world.  
>"I came inside you...won't there be a chance-"<br>"We have herbs to prevent pregnancy. It'll be fine..."  
>Jasper felt a twinge of emotion at the thought her being pregnant with his baby. But he knew she wouldn't allow it. And was sure Lincoln didn't want a child that wasn't his either.<br>"I just needed to thank you in my own way. After this we will never see each other again. For sure this time."  
>Jasper nodded not moving a limb from he lay. Octavia knelt beside him and kissed him one last time on the lips, dipping her tongue around his, then biting his lower lip just before pulling her teeth away.<br>She stood and walked to the door still completely naked, carrying her coat underneath one arm. Her body was now too heated from the sex and she craved the naked air from the wilderness. Octavia looked back at him. "I never loved you. You were just another kid. Still is. I kissed lots of boys from the ark. But you still were a little bit different from all of them. Nothing like Lincoln of course...but almost good enough for me. You're a good guy, Jasper. And don't forget brave."  
>Jasper smirked back. "I don't love you anymore, Octavia. You're still beautiful. Always will be. But not the beauty I need anymore."<br>She gazed at him with uncertainty. Then smiled when she realized he was telling the truth.  
>"Good. I'm glad." she opened the door. "I think your girlfriend's missing out. Don't let her wait."<br>With that said she shut the door. Jasper laid there until he was sure she had disappeared into the woods. He put his clothes back on and walked out into the moonlight which was now glowing a bit brighter than before. He smiled now, knowing they both wouldn't be burdened at the faint memories of each other. It wouldn't matter ever again.


End file.
